Falling Under
by The Not-So It Girl
Summary: What if the boys were working a case at Degrassi Highschool, and Sam sees Adam getting bullied?


Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or Supernatural.

Author's Note: What if Sam and Dean had a Case at Degrassi...and Sam saw Adam getting bullied. Set around the time after those guys through Adam through the glass. Like, a week after, let's say. That would've been in about 2010, so this is somewhere along the way in Season 5 of Supernatural.

Warnings: Minor Language and bullying because of transgender topic. I don't think it's fair that people bullied Adam because of that. He's a guy inside the noggin, and that's where it matters. Don't agree? Sorry, you probably don't want to read this then.

Dude, all I'm saying is nex time, try not to scream like a little girl" Sam laughed as Dean wiped his face with the sleeve of his shirt, attempting to rid it of the blood.

Dean flipped him off quickly, causing Sam to chuckle again. "Say what you want, bitch. But that fricking hurt!"Dean pretended to be offended, referring to how the ghost nearly ripped him to shreds by throwing him into the meat grinder. Luckily, Sam showed up before it could do any real damage. A couple of scratches here and there on his face, but other than that, he was pretty good.

"Jerk," Sam muttered, though he was a little distracted, Dean could tell. When Sam had THAT look on his face, it was best to leave him to his own devices.

"I'mma grab the car and get some burgers at that place, The Dot I think. Meet you there in ten, yeah?"

"Yeah, "Sam nodded and Dean was off, not wanting to have to deal with whatever his brother was about to do. What WAS he going to do, anyways? Well the fact of the matter was, he saw some guys beating up a poor defenceless teen boy. And well. He didn't like that.

"Excuse me!" he held up his (fake) FBI badge to the gang of kids. "What's the trouble here?" The group looked around frantically and one tried to throw a punch at Sam. Sam caught his wrist and pushed the kid backwards. They all shared a final glance, then ran, except for the victim. Sam reached his hand out to the kid, but all he did was stare at it for a moment. Then he got up, trying to hit the dirt of his jeans.

He quietly stared at Sam for a few moments before muttering, "Thanks,"quietly. Then he started to walk off, but Sam grabbed his arm.

"Sam,"he stuck out his hand, half-smiling. The kid took it after a moment of silence.

"Adam,"the kid grinned, and well, his grin was like when a little kid saw snow fall for the very first time, so naturally, Sam HAD to grin back.

"What were those jerks trying to get you for, anyways? No offence, but you don't really seem the type to get violent with a gang of guys,"Sam said, and Adam chuckled.

"You're right about that. I'm just-just different I guess,"Adam shrugged. "They don't like different."

"Well trust me, I know what it's like being different. But come on, normal's boring. No. Normal's worse than boring. Normal's those guys. And well, who would want to be those guys?"

Adam snorted.

"I agree with ya there, but almost everyone else would bite your head off for saying that."

"Ah. They're the Mr. Populars, then?"

"Yup. And you know. There's the popular people, and the freaks. I guess I fall under the freak category."

"Why? You seem cool to me,"Sam smiled at the kid. Adam reminded Sam of himself when he was younger. More innocent.

"Uh,"Adam started fiddling with his jacket.

"I don't mean to pry,"Sam said. "You don't have to-"

"It's okay. Uh, I'm FTM transgender,"Adam explained, looking up at Sam. "Guess it doesn't go over to well with them."

Sam knew what being transgender meant. He'd never really met anybody that was though, so it was a slight shock to him.

"Oh."was all he could muster up the courage to say.

"Yeah."

They sat in silence for a moment, both with their hands in the pockets, facing each other, leaning against cars.

"Well ya know, for the record," Sam smirked,"I saw you throw a few good punches back there yourself. Seemed pretty manly if you ask me." And Adam laughed at that.

"Yeah, well, overprotective brother and all. He made me take self defense classes, thank God for that." Man, This kid seriously reminded Sam of himself. Minus the transgender thing. But still. They were both different, had overprotective brothers, and knew how to pull a good grin/puppy dog face.

"Ya know, Adam,"Sam sighed,"For the record, your a guy in the head. That's all that really matters, yeah?"

Adam nodded. "I know."

Once again they stood in silence, till Sam realized it had been like, 30 minutes. Dean was probably either freaking or fuming right about now.

"Hate to do this man, but I gotta get outta here. But here,"Sam scribbled down his number. Give me a call if you ever need anything,alright?"

Adam nodded. "See ya."

When Sam met Dean at the Dot, he was freaking AND fuming. But he was trying not to show Sam to hard of a time, because he seemed satisfied.

"What were you doing back there, sasquatch?"

"Oh, you know. Falling under the freak category."

Author's Note: Suckish ending I know, but I don't really know where to stop after that, so...yeah.

I really do feel like Adam and Sam resemble each other in a lot of ways. This won't be the last Degrassi/Supernatural Crossover I do, I can tell you that right now. I kinda want Sam to meet Clare, because those are like, my two favorite characters, and I feel like they would get on really well too.

Reviews=Awesome.

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
